justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Ninjas
Ninjas are enemies in Just Cause 2. near 3 ninjas.]] Description They're high ranking soldiers in the Panau Military, most likely serving as the special forces for the island. They wear the usual all-black ninja uniforms. They are all armed with Submachine Guns. They are mostly seen around Pandak "Baby" Panay as his own personal body guards. Ninjas are a rare sight, only appearing in specific missions. They all appear to be female judging by their body shape. Also when they're killed, you can hear the death sound of female NPCs. In Just Cause 2 they could be seen as successors to the Black Hand from Just Cause, since they also wear black clothing, but the Black Hand use very powerful weapons, whereas here, ninjas use stealth and mobility as their advantages. Ninjas have smoke bombs, which are used in the game if Rico attempts to grapple them or if he gets too close to them. Appearances in the storyline missions They appear in the missions Mountain Rescue, Into the Den, and A Just Cause. They seem to be used for the most important tasks, like protecting Pandak "Baby" Panay in his fortress and kidnapping dangerous "criminals", such as Jade Tan. Appearances: *Mountain Rescue: 6 of them, although you can kill up to 5. *Into the Den: 4 at the 3rd cannon. *A Just Cause: Spawn in 2s and 3s aboard the U1, while you injure Baby Panay. Teleporting When Rico approaches them, they disappear in a puff of smoke and reappear roughly six to ten meters away. They rarely just stand around. Usually they teleport almost immediately after seeing that you're aiming at them. However, they can't teleport while they're being hit by a stream of bullets. They also can't teleport if they have been double Grappled to anything. Double grappling them to each-other works too. All in all, hit them whenever possible. They can seemingly teleport through solid objects. This makes the final mission particularly tricky, as they can teleport into hard to reach areas within the submarine. As a bonus the submarine is poorly lighted, so you have to watch for where bullets come from to kill them. Ways to kill them They have high health, similar to a Demolition Officer. The easiest ways to kill them are: *Headshots. *Act quickly and shoot them the old fashioned way. Note that this has to be done fast. See the teleporting section above. *Throw some upgraded Grenades at them. They may teleport but a big bang can still eliminate them. On that note, you could also use a Rocket Launcher (or Grenade Launcher), presuming you have one. *Kill them from a distance with a scoped weapon, or spray a Mounted gun at them. *Using a Rocket Launcher. Trivia *In medieval Japan the society was very strictly governed and limited by a complicated and extreme honor system. Etiquette and manors were so strictly obeyed that it was considered obvious when people killed themselves from shame for having made an etiquette mistake. This resulted in a situation where normal disputes of honor were officially settled by the samurai (the official state/military representatives), but there were also situations where a dispute could not be settled because of some honor-related technicalities. This is where the illegal mercenaries, the ninja, were used. The ninja were usually used to assassinate people and to steal things. Upon discovery, or identification, a ninja would have been executed, unless of course he would have killed himself from shame/dishonor. In short, the ninja were anonymous and therefore not limited by honor. This made them the perfect assassins and mercenaries in medieval Japan. As of the second half of the 20th century, the ninja have become popular in US fiction, though little to no historical facts are ever accurate in modern fiction. *The only time they are seen operating a vehicle is Mountain Rescue, escorting Jade Tan in a MV V880. *Ninjas cannot be grappled. If you aim your Grappler and attempt to grapple them, they will teleport away in a puff of smoke, which heavily resembles something of a smoke bomb type trick. **The only exception is the car chase part during Mountain Rescue. That is the only time you can grapple ninjas. Category:Content Category:Characters in Just Cause 2